Electrical sockets of the above type are known in the art, with examples being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,028 (Mittler et al), 3,218,606 (Schultz), 3,504,328 (Olsson), 3,792,412 (Madden), 4,585,295 (Ackerman) and 4,657,336 (Johnson et al). Typically, such sockets require solder to assure retention thereof within the circuit board and/or to provide the desired electrical connection to the inserted pin, are of relatively elongated configuration (to also assure positive retention thereof within the board opening as well as to effectively engage the conductive pin), and/or are of relatively complex shape which in turn permits positioning thereof within the board opening in only a singular direction (from one side of the board only).
As defined herein, the socket of the instant invention is designed for being frictionally inserted within a circuit board opening and thus retained therein without the need for solder or the like material, is of a compact configuration such that it fits substantially entirely within the opening (between the opposed outer surfaces of the board) and is thus adapted for electrically engaging an inserted pin substantially entirely within said opening, and, because of its unique configuration, is readily capable of being inserted within the board opening from either side of the board in a facile manner.
It is believed that a socket including the above highly advantageous features, among others discernible from the following definition, will constitute a significant advancement in the art. It is also believed that an electrical connector assembly including such a socket as part thereof would also constitute a significant advancement in the art.